


“sorry”

by J3DlKNlGHTS



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Gen, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3DlKNlGHTS/pseuds/J3DlKNlGHTS
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	“sorry”

October 17 1993

the day had been normal for the group of once kids now turned teenagers called ‘The Losers Club’ the members which consisted of 7 members, 

Bill Denbrough, the leader

Beverly Marsh, the brave

Mike Hanlon, the actual leader

Stan Uris, the realistic

Ben Hanscom, the strong

Eddie Kaspbrak, the hypochondriac

and last but not least,

Richie Tozier, the trashmouth.

they had been friends through odd circumstances but they were glad to have each other.

tonight was a special night for the losers, not a birthday but a small get together, they had met up before but they hadn’t been able to always be together, 

wether it be eddies over protective parent or stans father having him do a jewish event with him or whatever could split them up.

today was a perfect day, a friday, richies house, no parents, and a busted alcohol cabinet, any teenagers dream.

Eddie has came up with some excuse and was able to stay over richies house it he wanted to, same for all the other losers.

—————-

12:27 am

riches living room was filled with giggles coming out of everyone, stupid jokes spitting out of everyone, except richie. 

something or better yet someone, had caught richies eye. 

“r-r-r-richie. y-you okay?” bill stuttered out in a drunken slur

surprisingly enough he stuttered more when he was sober. richies attention was shot to his friend

“Of course B-B-Bill! just thinking about eddies mom!” laughter soar around the kids all except eddie was laughing.

“not funny asshole.” eddie have a glare to richie, richie have a cheeky smirk before replying with 

“Aw don’t worry eddie spaghetti I was just playing around!” he gave a tiny punch to his smaller friend

Eventually the room filled with e erupted giggles and again, richie was staring at the boy next to him.

——————

1:34 am

The movie they had put in half a hour ago was playing in the background as the losers spread around the living room, ben looked at the screen, not collecting any information at all,

bill, mike andstan laying opposite each other silently having a conversation 

while bev rested on the sofa, mindlessly braiding the short strands of hair richie had as he and eddie sat on the floor close together

richies heart was beating fast, the boy was so close to him, he could basically smell him. He wondered if the boy could hear his heart pounding in his chest,

“Rich.” bev called him, he looked up at the girl seeing her pull out a pack of cigarettes, she shot him questioning look, he quickly nodded

“ed’s, ed’s.” he gently shook his friend 

“i’m awake asshole.” eddie mumbled “what?”

“can you get up i’m going with bev for a smoke.” richie spoke with a slight slur

the boy quickly rises up and took his spot on the sofa where beverly once rested

when richie walked out to his porch he shut the door and saw bev already smoking without him,

he took a sat next to his friend and waited for her to pass it.

“so you and bill huh?” he turned his head to her asked, she handed him the cigarette and breathed out for a second and thought to herself 

“i’m not even sure man, it’s like we were cool and all and then he just changed? i’m not complaining i’m fine and all but i just don’t even know what we are. he seems more close with stan and mike now” she gave a sad chuckle

when richie thought about it, he could agree. his friend was much more closer with those specific losers. 

He took another hit of the cigarette and felt the taste of tabasco hit his throat before he slowly breathed out and handed it to bev.

“what about ben, wasn’t he really into you?” he asked as he watched his friend take a hit of the cigarette she sighed 

“yeah he was, and now i’m really into him. shit timing don’t you think?” she scoffed at herself, richie gave a quiet chuckle as they continued to pass the cigarette 

“what about you trashmouth? any luck girls your into?” she asked, he looked his friend dead in the eyes and gave a panicked look

“rich? you okay?” she asked as she put her hand in his shoulder

“yeah. i’m fine it’s just. no girls.” he spoke quietly 

“rich that’s fine. you scared me you asshole” she chuckled, she out out her cigarette and said “im gonna head back inside, you want me to send someone out her so your not alone?” she asked her friend 

he didn’t look at her, he just shrugged

————

1:43 am

eddie was sent out to keep rich company by bev he had plopped down on the step and there was silence for a while

“eddie, i need to tell you something” richie spike quietly

eddie scoffed “let me guess you fucked my mom, real original.” 

“no, seriously eddie i need to tell you something important.” he looked at his friend

eddie instantly looked at his friend with a concerned look,

“you know how we promised to tell each other anything? after the dumb clown incident” he spoke quietly like if he said one things wrong he would break, eddie nodded

“i, i like.” he started to stutter and grip his upper arm

“i like boys eddie. like, like like boys. like how you like girls.” he choked out before slamming his head on his wrist letting his glasses fall to his feet as he started to sob 

eddie quickly rushed to wrap his arms around his friend and comfort him, he began rubbing his hand on his back “it’s alright, i’m here chee, please don’t cry rich. it’s okay” 

“i’m a monster” richie sobbed

“no you’re not richie” he slowly comforted his friend

eventually richie loosens his grip on eddie and eddie did the same, he picked up his glasses and thanked his friend

“rich, i don’t think you should tell the others.”

richies head shot to eddies direction 

“what?” he asked 

“richie just hear me out-“

richie quickly rises to his feet

“Why the fuck should i listen to  you ? what makes you think _you_ know best for me? why are you being like this?” he stormed towards the door

“Richie wait!”

Richie stormed into his house and heard bev call his name but he didn’t turn around,

he heard eddie call after him “Richie i’m begging you please don’t lock yourself in your room, don’t shut me out!” 

“what the fuck is going on eddie?” bev called after them the other losers had been asleep and bev was the only one awake 

“bev let me handle this! it’s my fault-“

“can’t you tell he’s broken! what in the flying fuck did you do?”bev spat at the shorter boy

”i can fix it! trust me.” he looked at her searching for approval in her eyes, when he got it he ran after richie.

richie has already slammed and locked his door, his back against it listening out for anyone behind him

when eddie got to his door he knocked and called for richie 

“Just leave eddie! i cant take this anymore, just fucking go!” eddie could hear the pain in his friends voice 

“richie it wasn’t my place i shouldn’t have said that, you deserve a much better friend then me-“

“stop fucking lying eddie. your all i fucking want? don’t you understand? but you don’t need me, so i shouldn’t need you!”

eddie froze “rich, is that true?”

silence

“yes eddie, it’s true okay?” richie choker out.

silence

richie was confused he got up and opened the door, 

nobody was there, he turned around and looked at his window 

there was eddie trying to open his window

“rich let me in.”

“give me one good reason why i shouldn’t get bev to get you to leave” he asked his friend

“open the window and i’ll show you” eddie stared at his friend

“it’s cold out here man! if i get sick my mom will kill me!” he whined 

richie gave a chuckle and enemy to open the window

“what-“ before Richie could even finish his sentence eddie presses his lips against richies 

it was short and sweet but it was the most amazing thing richie had ever done.

“can i come in now? it’s still fucking cold.” eddie asked his friend? partner? loser? lover? who knows at this point

richie backed you and let him enter his room and shut the window

“i shouldn’t have said that stuff out there, it wasn’t my place. i was just scared. and worried about what the other losers might say. i don’t want to have to choose between friends” eddie spoke

“i’m really sorry richie honestly” eddie started to tear up 

richie pulled his friend into a hug as he started to tear up himself

“hey rich?” eddie asked

“yeah ed’s?”

“please hold me” eddie choked out

“whatever you say eddie spaghetti” richie said with a cheesy grin

suddenly eddie stomped on richies toe 

“don’t push it trashmouth”

—————————


End file.
